Surprises
by Kamahontas
Summary: Ally and Tyler get a few surprises from life...


A month passed since the tragic day of September 11. It was a sunny day, a beautiful and warm October Sunday. Ally was woken up by warm sunbeams coming to the room through uncovered windows. She smiled feeling the warmth of the sun upon her face and rested her head on her boyfriend's chest. She loved to listen to his heartbeat; it was so soothing…

"Hey." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "Awake so early?"

"Mhm…" She murmured. "We need to put some curtains or something like that in here." She chuckled and covered her head with the blanket. "What's the time by the way?"

Tyler looked at the clock on their night table.

"Six-fifteen." He replied with a smile, happy that it's still fairly early. "Wanna sleep for a while longer, or we're getting up and we going to have breakfast in our café?" He asked pulling the covers also on him.

"The café sounds nice." She smiled and kissed him softly. "What time should we be at your mom's?"

"I guess ten would be good. You know to have some coffee and then we can all go to see your father. It's really nice of him to have this grill for everyone." He said but already thinking of something else. His attention was focused on what will happen when the whole family gathers at Neil's house. This will be a surprise to everyone! Just after they have lunch, Tyler will kneel in front of Ally and is going to ask her to marry him. They know each other for merely four months from now, but the events of last 31 days ensured him that the rest of his life he wants to spend with Alyssa at his side. Tyler was nervous because he had an impression that Ally's father wasn't taking too kindly to him. Of course, he had his reasons for that, but would they be also reasons for not agreeing to this marriage?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked gently, sliding her fingers into his hair.

"That I'm the luckiest and happiest guy alive." He replied with a little playful smile and kissed her forehead. "I wonder how's that even possible."

Ally giggled happily at his remark and nuzzled her head in the creek of his neck. She was so happy with Tyler, that she was often wondering whether it was real, or just a wonderful dream. If he'd only proposed to her someday… Marrying him was her greatest dream ever since they made amends after the huge misunderstanding.

"Tyler?" She asked resting her chin on his chest to look at his face.

"What is it?" He asked gently, tracing circles on her bare shoulder with his pointing finger.

"Can you answer honestly? No matter how painful the truth would be?"

"Of course." He replied alarmed by her words, only enforced by the tone of Ally's voice.

"Your plan… the bet with Aiden… When did you stop treating our acquaintance as only a bet or revenge on my dad?" She asked thoughtfully, actually scared to hear his answer. Alyssa had no idea what she could expect; she has never asked Tyler about this before, even though she probably should long ago.

"In the restaurant, when you ordered the ice cream first." He replied honestly. "I fell in love with you that very moment. And since then I was honest, I meant every single word I said. Ally, I promise, I didn't want to hurt you." He added sadly. Tyler had no idea why his girlfriend asked him this question today. Just when he wanted to propose to her. Was she doubting his feelings for her? "I love you."

"Good. I love you too." She smiled softly and kissed him lovingly. "Thank you for telling me the truth." She smiled and crawled on him, so right now she was lying on top of him. "So, I guess I should thank you now?" Alyssa giggled and kissed him again.

"So you still trust me?" Tyler asked two hours later when they finally got out of the bed and started to put on their clothes.

"Do you still have any doubts?" She chuckled putting on her gray-yellow tank top. "Seriously?! After what we've been doing for last two hours? I'm hurt!" She laughed aloud and mocked a punch to his ribs. "You're terrible, Tyler Keats Hawkins!" Ally couldn't stop laughing, she was so happy to be with him. The last doubt has been explained, and they really could focus on their future. Now only hoping for the soon engagement was left.

"I am terrible?!" He laughed and started to tickle her sides. This, of course, caused another round of uncontrolled laughter. It seemed to wake Aiden up because he entered the room with an unhappy face.

"Guys, I know expressing love is pretty cool, but can't ya do this a little quieter? I still try to get some of my well-deserved sleep." He complained, but opposite to his words, his voice was playful.

"Well, glad you're up. We should leave for an hour." Ally said trying to stop herself from laughing. "You're goin' with us to my dad's, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Aiden asked surprised. He wouldn't expect he'd be invited too.

"Sure. It's a family lunch, and you are our family. Am I right, Tyler?" She smiled at looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah! Come on, Aiden." Tyler smiled brightly. "It's gonna be fun."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not quite convinced Mr. Craig would be so glad to see me. You know, we didn't really start well. And then when I came to talk to you, Ally…"

Hearing this Alyssa got up and walked to Aiden, and placed the palm of her hand upon his shoulder.

"My dad will be glad to see you. You are more than our friend, you are our family, and this is a family time. Please." She said with a warm smile. "I can't imagine this afternoon without you."

Aiden smiled and nodded.

"Well, thanks." He was touched by Ally's words. "So… I guess I'll take a shower and get ready?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Tyler smiled and put on his black trainers. "I'll call mom that we're all coming. She's gonna be happy." He added and climbed out of the window, on the exterior staircase to have a cigarette and call Diane.

Aiden went to take a shower, and Ally finished dressing and joined her boyfriend. She wore a gray-yellow tank top with a black hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and black Converse. Alyssa sat on the parapet of their window. With Tyler on her left.

"I'm glad we convinced Aiden to go with us. I'd feel really bad if he stayed here alone for all day long." She said gently.

"You convinced him." Tyler smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot to him. Aiden will never admit it, but he needs such family moments. So really, thanks for convincing him."

"My pleasure." She smiled and kissed boyfriend's cheek. "It's gonna be a great day."

They spent a long while and Diane's, and then everyone went to Neil's. He welcomed his guests with a bright smile. The day was sunny and warm, so the family sat in the backyard, to enjoy the beautiful weather. Everyone had fun. They played games and told funny stories, which surely made them even closer to each other. Tyler smiled seeing Ally's father getting along with Caroline, who became interested in Police, because of the officers helping people in trouble. Aiden also seemed to enjoy his time with them. They truly became a big family.

As they finished their meal and Neil brought coffee and a cake, Tyler thought it was the best moment to ask Ally this most important question. A week earlier, he went to the best jewelry shop in New York to buy a perfect ring for Ally. He chose a golden ring with a heart formed of tiny diamonds. Tyler hoped that his girlfriend would like it just as much as he did. Yet, now he became nervous, as he thought of what he is going to ask her. How would she react? Would she accept him? Moreover, what her father is gonna think? Would he agree for this marriage? After everything that happened? Even knowing that this romance had started from a cruel bet and revenge? Tyler though knew that if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alyssa, he had to forget about his doubts and focus on love filling his heart. Therefore, when Neil came back with coffee and dessert, after he put the tray on the table, Tyler came up to Ally and without any warning, knelt down in front of her and looked into her incredibly blue eyes.

"Ally, I know it all started on the wrong foot, but ever since our first date at the restaurant, I'm madly in love with you." He began, as he took out a box with the ring from a pocket of his jacket. He opened the box to reveal the ring, and continued. "You became my best friend, the companion of my life, my strength, the love of my life." He watched as her eyes were changing by the deep feeling she had for him. He also saw a tear rolling down her face, but her happy smile told him this was a tear of joy. He gave her another tender smile and continued. "This made me daring to ask you… Will you marry me?" He finally asked her! Now, what her answer will be?

Ally looked at Tyler through tears of joy filling her eyes. He actually did this! He DID ask her the question she dreamed to hear so much. Her happiness was endless. She knelt down too, and threw her arms around his neck, showering his face with thousands of kisses. The tears never stopped rolling down her face. She was so happy, like never before.

"Of course, of course, I will marry you." She finally replied and rested her head in the creek of his neck.

For a while, they didn't pay any attention to the rest of the family, but then the cheer of everyone brought the couple back to reality. They were still embracing each other, but they stood up and looked at their family. A happy smile never disappeared from their faces.

After all the granulations and expressions of joy, Neil asked Tyler to have a conversation with only two of them. Hawkins got uneasy, but soon he realized there was nothing to be worried about.

"You're so scared as if I was to arrest you." The older of them chuckled, as they entered the kitchen.

"It's because I know I don't deserve Ally; but sir, I swear I love your daughter with all my heart. She's my everything." He said frankly.

"I know; I can see that." Neil smiled warmly. "Your feelings for my daughter are genuine and I have no doubt about it. What I wanted to talk about is your accommodation. I wanted to talk about it with you today anyway, and the engagement made it even more reasonable. Don't you think it's time you two live in a bit more comfortable place? Like here… Look, the house is big enough. I wouldn't interfere with your life. I see how much you love my daughter; how much you care for her, this makes me trust you. Please, talk to Ally. If you decide to live where you do now, alright, I respect this, but I'd be very happy if you'd move in."

Tyler smiled gratefully, yet wasn't sure what should he say right now.

"I don't know what to say… Of course, apart from thanking you. It means a lot to me. Especially after how this story began. I never actually apologized. I'm sorry for all that, starting from being so rude back then in the street near the bar…"

"Tyler, stop it." Neil gently cut him off. "It's long forgiven. Don't worry about that anymore. Everything's alright. You can be trusted, I already learned that."

"Nice to hear this at last." Ally chuckled happily, as she entered the kitchen. "So what were you talking about?" She asked taking a bottle of orange juice from the fridge.

"Oh, just a conversation between a father and son, you know." Neil grinned playfully, looking at Tyler, who apparently lost his ability to speak. Has he heard correctly?!

"I hoped to see that one day." Alyssa smiled bright, and as she placed the bottle, she was holding, on the counter, she threw her arms around father's neck. "Thank you, dad."

"Oh, you're more than welcome." He chuckled warmly, hugging his daughter. "Now, because your significant other got pretty much speechless, I'm gonna ask you. What do you think about you two moving in here? You'd have much more space than in the apartment, and I'd take the room downstairs, so the whole floor would be yours."

Tyler finally got back his ability to speak and smiled at his fiancé and her father.

"No, please, I don't want to cause any revolution." He said gently.

"I agree with Tyler, dad. We're gonna move in, but please, no changes. We'll have my room, and it's gonna be enough, really."

Two days later they were already feeling home at the house and were about to prepare a small party for their friends and family, but Ally's excitement faded away one morning. She felt sick and most of the morning she spent in the bathroom. Tyler and her father were out, so she finally got dressed and went to see her doctor. She felt really bad and was worried it's some kind of the flu. Yet when the doctor saw her, he asked gently.

"Is it possible you are pregnant?" He tried as delicate as he only could.

Ally looked at him surprised.

"Y-yeah…" She wasn't sure how to feel about it. "Do you think that's what it is?"

"You need to do the blood test, but it seems so."

An hour later, she was back with the blood results. Alyssa was worried, unsure what Tyler would say if she would, in fact, be with a baby. She was holding her tears with all her strength, waiting for the doctor to tell her what the results are.

"I need to take a sonogram picture now." The doctor said gently and led Alyssa to the device. She lay down and rolled up her shirt, and waited. Her anxiety was only growing stronger. "Congratulations, Miss Craig. You are expecting a baby." The doctor said with a smile, as he showed his patient what he could see on the screen.

"W-which week?" She asked hardly controlling her voice.

"The beginning of the fifth week." The man replied. "The baby is developing well. It's strong and healthy." He added as he wiped out the gel from her stomach. "Now, you just need to rest more and eat healthily. Please come for the next visit in two months." The doctor said and went back to his desk. "I will prescribe you some vitamins, and this is pretty much it, Miss Craig."

Soon Ally was home with a vial of vitamins and holding a pregnancy test. She took it not knowing how to tell Tyler. God, what he's gonna say for the news? Will he get mad? Will he leave her? Nevertheless, they weren't married yet. They got engaged just a few days ago! Even worse will be telling her father. He's gonna be furious! She hasn't graduated yet and had no job. Neither had Tyler. She lay down on her bed, and buried her face in the pillow, sobbing almost hysterically. What is she going to do now? She wanted this child, more than anything, but was scared stiff that she might be forced to raise it on her very own. Ally cried herself to sleep, and she woke up only when she felt Tyler's touch upon her shoulder.

"Ally…" He whispered softly and kissed her cheek. "Why are you crying?" He asked worried, feeling the tears under his lips. In response, she threw her arms around his neck and cried with her face hidden in the creek of his neck.

"You're gonna be mad at me." She cried out. "I know you will."

"Why would I be angry with you, love?" He asked tenderly, holding her tight. "You've never done anything wrong."

"Because… Tyler… before I tell you, I need you to know that I love you more than anything; and that what happened wasn't my plan. I know you can think I did this to keep you by me, but I swear, I didn't mean this."

"Ally, what are you talking about?" Tyler smiled tenderly. "We are engaged. Hey, we're planning our wedding, there's no need to think of anything to keep me by you. I know you'd never try such tricks, I'm the one to plot things, not you. Now, will you finally tell me what happened?" He asked holding her hands in his.

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I'm pregnant. It's… the fifth week now. I'm sorry, I was positive my pills would be enough." She couldn't stop herself anymore, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Tyler smiled brightly, got up and lifted Ally, holding her close to him. He twirled with her around the room. He thought he would go insane with happiness. They're going to have a child!

"How did I ever get so lucky?" He asked as they finally sat back on the bed.

"You're not mad?" Alyssa asked surprised, wiping away the tears with a sleeve of her black hoodie.

"Nope, I'm the happiest guy alive." He replied and held her tight. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her tenderly. For a while, they sat there, in each other's embrace, but then Tyler realized something.

"Fifth week, right?" She nodded, so he continued. "You know what that means? Oh, God… I could never know about our baby… we conceived our child on that night when you came back…"

"The night before you were said with your father and the lawyer?"

"Yeah…"

"It's like Michael…"

"Aye. I know it sounds wired, but I think Michael was watching over me that day, and it wasn't a coincidence that I thought of him literally minutes before the plane crashed into the tower. I was saved to take care of you and our baby…" He chuckled, but his eyes were filled with tears of joy and relief. "I know it's only my poetic bullshit, but…"

"No, Tyler." Ally said softly and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. "I think so too; and if we have a son, I want to name him Michael. Would it be alright?"

"Y-you'd really want that?" Tyler looked at his fiancé surprised. He would never expect Ally to think about this.

"Yes, if we have a son, I want him to have your brother's name; and we will always tell our son where his name comes from, okay?"

"You're incredible!" Tyler smiled bright and kissed Ally again. "Thank you. It means to me more than you can imagine. Then, Michael for a son and…"

"Yes, and Michaela for a daughter. Do you think your parents will be angry?"

"No, they will be very happy. But, they will want us to get married before our baby is born… I actually was to talk to you about a date today, and I wanted to ask if you'd like to get married on Christmas next year, but now I'm gonna change my question for: would you like to have our wedding on this Christmas day?"

"Yes, yes! A hundred times yes!"


End file.
